Before The Storm
by Pilargirl
Summary: Before the storm one-shot/songfic. Really nice, filled with memories and feelings...please read and let me know what you think. It won't take long and i think you'll enjoy it.


_A/N: Hope you enjoy. BTW: The part written in the present tense is supposed to be set before Miley leaves to film 'The Last Song.' Please, remember, if you like it, vote for it in the NJK AWARDS!_

Normal : Present

_**Bold Italics : Song**_

_Italics: Flashback_

_**---------------------------------------BEFORE THE STORM – JB/Miley --------------------------------------------**_

**(NO ONE's P.O.V.)**

The two of them stand there, in the rain once again and the scene is just too familiar. They have 'reconnected', they have been talking and laughing and kissing but they're confused, they're two teenagers living in a world that even adults have a hard time handling.

"What are we doing?" she asks.

He rolls his eyes. "I don't know. It's all too sudden...we weren't talking to each other and suddenly we 'reconnect' and it's all like before and, it didn't work out before and you're going to Georgia and I'm going on the world tour..."

"Maybe it's not meant to be, look at the sky...do you think maybe it's trying to tell us something?" she mutters, clearly not wanting her words to be true.

"Maybe," he speaks with the same expression as hers reflected on his pale face.

**(MILEY's P.O.V)**

_**No, this isn't what I wanted  
Never thought it'd come this far**  
_

_"I seriously don't get what you're trying to tell me Nick," I confessed as I stood in the rain, my grey hoodie covering my 14-year-old face and a few messy pieces of my natural dark brown hair falling clumsily over my blue eyes, which seemed to contrast significantly with the grey sky filled with sadness._

_Nick signed. "Miley," he whispered my name. I could see his eyes filled with thoughts._

_"Nick, you're really getting me worried..." Miley told him. The rain continued falling over us and I knew we'd soon catch a cold if we continued standing here. Nick didn't say anything; I could see a thousand memories were invading his thoughts._

_**Thinking' back to where we started  
and how we lost all that we are**_

_"Hey, I'm Miley," I had said that day that seemed so many years ago._

_Nick had stayed looking at me for a few seconds seemingly looking at my smile._

_"You're Nick, right? I was dying to meet you, I've heard the Album...it's amazing, you're so lucky you get to compose those songs, I can't wait until I get my chance..." I had spoken, trying to make small talk acting as if we had known each other for years._

_"I..." he had muttered and suddenly, he looked into my eyes and laughed at himself, all tension leaving his body. "I'm sure you'll be great. And, yes, I'm Nick."_

**(NICK's P.O.V.)**

_**We were young and times were easy  
but I could see it's not the same**_

_We were lying on the beach, our two families somewhere around the same place but to us no one else existed. I put his hand over hers and she turned to look at me and smiled, the tour started tomorrow and from then on, we'd always be together...forever._

_"I love your eyes," I told her, making her giggle._

_"I love your hair," she answered back, making me smile._

_"I love your laugh," I confessed, staring at her like she was some kind of goddess._

_"I love your voice," she said, smiling at me wider than ever._

_"I love everything about you," I spoke slowly and then let it all out as if it were something we always said to each other. "I love you, Miley Stuart."_

_"I love you more, Nick Jonas," she laughed, pointing a threatening finger up at me._

_"Do not!" I exclaimed._

_"Do too!" she giggled._

_"Not!"_

_"Too!"_

_"Not!"_

_"Too!"_

_And we got up and started chasing each other around, knowing that none of us loved each other more than the other because we couldn't possibly love each other more than we already did._

_**Standing here but you don't see me  
give it all for that to change**_

_All the teams stood on the stage and I knew she was coming but I still wasn't ready to see her. She walked on the stage, a brown DC games uniform on her and a wide smile on her beautiful face._

_I tried not to stare and I stayed far away but I couldn't help the feelings bubbling inside of me. She seemed so happy and in the end, wasn't that why it ended in the first place? So we could be happy? But, she couldn't be happy, could she? It hadn't been long enough._

_She didn't look at me, not once...it's like I didn't exist anymore, like I was completely invisible._

_**I don't want to lose her  
don't want to let her go**_

_It was the first time I had broken up with someone, let alone someone who I loved as much as I loved Miley._

_"So, if you don't want to fight...if it's too hard...I guess its okay..." she told me with a broken voice, tears beginning to form in her blue eyes, bringing sadness to her young face._

_"I'm sorry," I admitted._

_She looked up at me and automatically I embraced her tightly, as if saying goodbye, not wanting to let her go but knowing I had too._

**(NO ONE's P.O.V.)**

_**Standing out in the rain  
Need to know if it's over**__**  
Cause I would leave you alone**_

"I need to know Nick," she says, knowing that tears will soon begin to form in her eyes over him once again.

He sighs. "I don't want it to be over..."

"I need to know...or I won't be able to leave you alone.

_**I'm flooded with all this pain  
knowing that I'll never hold her  
like I did before the storm**_

Nick feels pain begin to take over all his nerves and his whole body, just by thinking that he won't put his arms around her again like he used to do before.

**(MILEY's P.O.V.)**

_**With every strike of lightning**__**  
comes a memory that lasts**_

_"Why did you kiss me like that, Miley?" Nick shouted at me as the concert ended and we were safely left alone in my dressing room._

_"Nick, chill out! It was a kiss on the cheek, I've done it to Joe before...no one's gonna know we are dating just because I kissed you on the cheek while we're performing together!" I shouted back at him as I took the Hannah wig of a let her hair down. Normally someone would do it for me but Nick had been adamant to talk immediately._

_Nick looked at me in disbelief. "There's rumour's out there, Miley! Do you know that that kiss will most likely be on the front page of some teen press tomorrow?"_

_"And what if it is?" I asked him with sincerity. "We've been together for a long while, we decided to not tell but I'm not going to act like a superspy and try to keep myself from going unnoticed. I'm not that kind of girl, Nick; we're not doing anything bad!"_

_"I know we're not but I don't want to be remembered as the guy who's only famous because of Miley Stuart!" he shouted at me furiously._

_"Well, newsflash, Nick...you already are, this is my tour! Being in my program shot you right up!"I explained with a loud tone and pretty harshly. He looked at me in disbelief again and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him._

**(NO ONE's P.O.V.)**

_**Not a word is left unspoken  
as the thunder starts to crash**  
_

Thunder is heard and he frowns as he remembers how she went out with the whole of their relationship when it ended, how she wrote that song and how she published that book without even asking him if it'd be alright. She had betrayed him and the rules they had created together.

"You hurt me, betrayed me, even...you broke what the two of us created," he tells her causing a frown to appear on her face also.

"You had broken it before that...you broke 'Forever'," she insists.

**(Miley's P.O.V.)**

_**Maybe I should give up**_

_I wanted to scream when I saw Nick with her. I hadn't given up hope, I had been waiting patiently, telling myself that he would call and tell me that he made a mistake but, as I saw him with her, who was supposed to be someone I respected...I decided maybe it was time to live, to stop waiting for Nick Lucas to come looking for me in a shining armour and on the back of a white horse. Then I grabbed my guitar and started playing, trying to compose a song about hate; however, like always, it ended in a love song._

_**Standing out in the rain  
Need to know if it's over**__**  
Cause I would leave you alone  
I'm flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm**_

**(No one's P.O.V)**

"So," he murmurs softly, reaching out to grab her hand. "Are we gonna hug, leave and then not talk to each other in another whole year while you write a song about the 25 more things you hate about me and I right another song called 'I'm Sorry again'?"

"No!" Miley spoke incredibly quickly. "Not that..."

"I'm hurting like this, Miles. We need to come up with something," he tells her truthfully.

_**I'm trying to keep the lights from going out  
and the clouds from ripping out my broken heart**_

Miley feels her world slowly falling once again; she doesn't want him to go, she doesn't want his chocolate brown eyes to disappear in the mist of the grey day.

"I feel like there's darkness behind every door when I doubt that you love me, for what that's worth," she confessed shyly, stepping closer to him.

"Every time, when I go to bed, I see the clouds that I saw above us that day...it breaks my heart to think about that ever happening again," he tells her, pressing her palm against him softly.

_**They always say a heart is not at home**__**  
without the one who gets you through the storm**_

Without thinking, they wrap their arms around each other and they understand that they can't leave, this...being in each other's arms, is home for them, for their hearts.

"Justin didn't fix me, he made me a little happier but I didn't get through leaving you until I was with you again, you got me through the storm that you created, there's no one else that can ever fill the gap you leave in me," she speaks with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not a whole without you," he repeats various times.

_**Standing out in the rain**_

The rain continues falling but neither of them cares anymore; they're home right now, no matter what weather it is around them.

_  
**Knowing that it's really over**_

They know that they will never regain what they had before but, it's okay, they aren't the same people anymore.

_**Please don't leave me alone**_

They have to go but they stay there, they know that if either one leaves they will be leaving the other alone and if both of them leave they'll be abandoning everything they have.

_**I'm flooded with all this pain**_

It hurts, it hurts them both but they try not to think about tomorrow, they try to think about each other, about how good in feels to be so close.

_**Knowing that I'll never hold ya**_

The pull apart and look at each other silently, knowing it's the end of a time that made them grow up, this time of their lives made them who they are but it's gone now and a new time had already arrived.

_  
**Like I did before the storm**  
_

They say goodbye nonverbally and turn around at the same time, they're sure it's the time to let go, the time to say goodbye to what will always mean the world to them.

As they start walking away, in different directions, tears filling both their eyes, the cloud shift above them and a silver lining in the cloud above them appears, it's small and they barely see it but it's there. The both turn around slowly; terribly scared to see the other one has already dissapeard but, blue meets brown and they catch their breaths.

So much can mean so little but that ray of light meant hope for them, it meant that there's a future there and today it might only be a little brightness in the clouds but they both know that in a few days the whole sky will be cleared and they'll be able to be a whole once again, 'before the storm' was their beginning, 'after the storm' will be the rest of their lives.

_**---------------------------------------BEFORE THE STORM – JB/Miley --------------------------------------------**_


End file.
